Cana's Rage
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Final Chapter up! The conlusion of Cana's path of vengeance is here!
1. Revisiting the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim do I just do these things for fun so here we go. Natsu x Lucy possible Cana x OC still unsure so here we go hope you enjoy it. Set in AU after fairy tail reforms.

Cana's Rage

Chapter 1: Revisiting The Past

It was a bright afternoon and Fairy Tail was as lively as ever. Cana was sitting with a drink in her hand as she turns to Happy who was sitting looking rather bummed about something. She gives his head a little rub and turns towards Natsu and Lucy who fawning over each other like little love birds. Happy let out a sigh and Cana once again gives his little head a rub.

"I take it you feel like a third wheel now?"

Happy nods as Cana takes another drink and pats him on the head Mira comes over and feel sorry for Happy she buys him a fish. The little blue cats face lights up and he tucks into it as Cana turns back her attention to the two love birds, seeing Natsu and Lucy like that brought her memories of the past most recently Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus guild. He was a good drinking partner but alas not much else. Then further back still was from a time back in her childhood there was a boy just a year younger than as child she played with him all the time. The boy was very sick during their time together though but despite that Cana would consider him her first love even though they were both so young.

"Are you ok Cana?"

"Yeah sorry Happy, just was seeing them took me on a trip down memory lane."

"An old boyfriend?"

"Something like that but not quite in the way you think."

They both continue to watch the two love birds as Max comes running up towards Cana. Cana looks at him as Max puffs and pants as he ran all the way around town trying to locate someone.

"There you are Cana, some old woman is here to see and she is quite distressed. Something to do about someone you know called Kazuya."

Upon hearing that name Cana freezes as she is suddenly gripped by a sense of dread she grabs max in frantic concerned fashion spinning him around an shoving him towards the door again.

"Quick take me to her now!"

Max turns with Cana all but shoving him as everyone turns to see what the commotion as both Cana and Max run out of the guild, Lucy turns to Natsu who shrugs and Lucy lets out a sigh.

"I am going after her Natsu stay with Happy and take him fishing you two haven't hung out in a while."

Before Natsu could even reply Lucy was already out of the guild hall chasing after Max and Cana. Running down after them Lucy could see them ahead of her as they turned right Lucy quickly dashes into an adjoining ally way that lead right, emerging in another street, just as she catches a glimpse of the two entering a hotel nearby. Lucy follows determined to find out what is going on and approaches the hotel.

Inside Cana is led to a table in the corner where a person was sitting. As the two approach an old woman looks up with a smile on her face. Cana shoves past Max and embraces the old one as Lucy watches from a distance. The old woman is smiling and yet sobbing at the same time as the two embrace and hug, they both sit down with Cana being the first to speak.

"It is good to see you Rose but what has happened to Kazuya to cause you all this way to get me."

"Kazuya is dying Cana, he doesn't have long left he is very week and his body is getting worse I have left some neighbours to treat but I want you to come see him if you can."

Cana nods as tears begin to fall down her face as Rose explains the situation to Cana. but sadly Lucy could not here what was said but she from where she stood. She stood waiting as the two continue to talk and some time later Lucy spots Max approaching. Max takes notice of Lucy as she walks towards him as she shakes his head in distress.

"Something very bad is happening isn't it?"

"Yeah Lucy it is, one of her friends is dying and doesn't have long left to live. His grandmother came here to bring her to see him."

Lucy gasps and Max places a hand her on a shoulder and the two wizards turn back to Cana. Max begins to leave but turns back and smiles at Lucy rubbing his chin in thought.

"When she leaves to go visit, you should go with her as emotional support."

Lucy nods and Max leaves to go back to go back to the guild. The old woman nods and heads towards the stair case as Cana remains with her head in her hands. Lucy walks over and plonks herself in the chair the old woman was sitting in as Cana peeks through her fingers to see Lucy sitting down opposite of her.

"Hey Lucy what brings you here?"

"To see if you are ok that's what seen you leave the guild hall in a hurry with Max and got worried so I followed. Max filled me in a little bit, if you plan to go see your friend I will go with for support its not easy. Only if you will have me along of course."

Cana nods and a small smile creeps along her face as she removes her hands and Lucy sees her tear stained cheeks. With a sorrowful expression Lucy holds out her arms and the two friends embrace as Cana breaks down and begins sobbing again. She mutters a few things but Lucy couldn't hear them.

"It's a tough time cry as much as you need to alright."

Lucy looks up as Rose returns from her room with her bags in hand and gives Rose a smile, despite the old woman's own grief she returns the gesture. Lucy then extends her own arm and Rose joins the hug. Lucy knew this was all she could do for them right now and to her at least every little bit helps.

Natsu and Happy were ready for their fishing trip as Max strolls back into guild deciding to find out what happened to Cana and Lucy, Natsu approaches him and asks.

"Max where did Lucy and Cana run off to is everything ok."

Max shook his head and took Natsu a side out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Lucy has gone with Cana to visit a child hood friend of Cana's who is sadly not got much longer left to live, Lucy went with her for support."

Natsu lowers his head with frown then turns to Happy and smiles slightly taking out something form his back pack and looking at fondly. Max heard him utter something under his breath but does not ask anymore about it.

"Thanks for letting me know Max, I would go join them but it is not my place. I will see Lucy when she returns then are you ready partner?"

Natsu turns to Happy who nods holding up his fishing rod. Max smiles as Happy yells out aye sir and Max watches as both friends set off on their trip. Hoping that Cana with help from Lucy will be able to say her goodbyes.

Cana stares out the window of the train as the landscape rushes past, unable to speak to Lucy or Rose silence did seem golden right now as Cana was battling with the thoughts in her head.

Kazuya would write to Cana often and she would reply but he never once mentioned his illness was getting worse. Did he not want her to worry to come rushing to see him? It would be like him he didn't like a fuss being made even back then. Yet if anyone else had trouble with anything, he would be the first to step up despite his illness keeping him in bed most of the time. Cana is called back to her surroundings by Rose who offers her a drink. She takes it grateful trying to ignore Lucy's constant concerned stares in her direction. The a loud speak announces the train is arriving shortly and to make sure that they gather all their belongings before disembarking from the train.

Ten minutes later the train reached its destination the three travelers disembark. Cana took a quick look around the home town had certainly prospered since she was last here. Rose must of read her mind and said it was due to Kazuya and once again Cana couldn't help but smile a bitter smile though it wasn't the homecoming she thought.

Lucy watches from the back of the group as people casually passing by and rush over to see Cana with smiles and warm welcomes. Cana did her best to look happy at seeing them but Lucy could tell otherwise. Rose steps in an says who Cana is there to see and she doesn't really have the time to speak to them. The towns people nod as they too must know what is happening and the reason she has returned and let Cana go on her way.

A short time later and group finally arrived at the home of Kazuya both Cana and Lucy pause not stepping into the garden, as two immense humanoids clad in black and golden armour plate uncrossed their immense halberds to allow Rose to open the door. Flames of orange regarded Cana and Lucy as the entered the home only for the door to close again.

"Who were they?"

"Friends of Kazuya's I assume."

"They are called the Raven Heralds."

Both Cana and Lucy both turn to Rose who explains they had come to watch Kazuya as he enjoyed the time he had left free from those who he did not want to see. After her brief explanation, Rose led them both upstairs two more of the Raven Heralds stood in the hallway, there helms almost touched the ceiling these two behemoths held twin dagger like weapons and both kneeled before Rose as she approached. She nods and they both rise as Cana and Lucy look at each other in surprise as Rose stands aside and smiles warmly

Cana reaches out for the handle but as her hand touches it she draws her hand back as scared to go through the door, Lucy steps forward placing her hand on top of Cana's. They both take a deep breath and turn the handle and step into the room of Cana's dying friend.

Well that's it for chapter one, pretty upsetting for the first chapter second will be a bit gut wrenching and right in the feels or at least I hope. This tale is based on circumstances in my own life and with the recent anniversary of such a event I decided to turn it into a story so please give it a chance and come back for more. R&R is always welcome.


	2. The Cry That Shook The World

Cana's Rage

Chapter 2: The Cry That Shock The World

The door opens and Cana and Lucy step into a bed room which was very comfortable in design and decoration. Lucy watches as Cana shuffles towards the large bed who currently seemed to be asleep. Lucy covers her mouth as she gasps as she gets a view of Kazuya in his bead, his skin had a blue like tint, his hair white as snow as his eyes. The most disturbing feature was the black veins that are visible on his body.

Lucy assumed the black vein like lines which covered the lower half of his face extended through the rest of his body. Lucy watched as Cana sat down on a chair beside her friend and took his hand in her own, holding it tight in her grip with her head bowed as if in prayer asking some god to save him as she mutters his name.

Kazuya stirs in his sleep feeling the warm touch of another, trying to rouse himself he blinks a few times a blurred outline appears before Kazuya The sick young man can here a voice calling out his name, thinking he recognises it he answers the voice in the hope he is correct.

"Cana is that you?"

"Yes Kazuya it's me I came to see you."

Kazuya was glad Cana had come, but he knew deep down it was Rose who brought her here, he knew he couldn't keep her away though he wanted to. For Cana to see him this way was soul destroying for him. He was always sickly but never was this bad. With laboured breath he figures out what to say.

"I am sorry you have to see me this way I cannot see your face clearly anymore that lovely face how I miss seeing you."

Kyo's hand lifts from Cana's and tries to guide it to her face. Cana gently takes his hand and places it against her face as she tries to fight back her tears as he smiles at her. Cana smiles weakly back at him though she knew he wouldn't be able to tell. Lucy couldn't bare to see them and leaves the room.

Now standing in the upstairs hallway of Kazuya's home, Lucy looks back to the door and frowns. Leaving the hallway and returning to the ground floor. Lucy found Rose busying herself in the kitchen, the elderly woman smiles in which Lucy returns before she joins in helping the elderly woman with the tasks in the kitchen. They work in silence for several minutes When Rose suddenly speaks up.

"I take you seen it as well, the love the two of them have for each other?"

"Yes I did see it, it is why I had to leave it was heart breaking I don't even think they notice it in each other."

"You are very perceptive for one so young Lucy, it too sad they can't have that life."

Lucy nods in agreement and for a moment sadness grips her again, as large heavy footfalls echo in the next room and then Lucy turns to Rose to ask her a question but once again, the old women seemed to know what was going to be asked.

"They come from a very far and distant land Kazuya once saved there kingdom and one hundred of them swore to serve him and protected the town an this home for a while now."

"I sensed his magic power and it scares me to be honest with you What kind of magic is it?"

Rose continued her work considering the best way to answer Lucy's question, Lucy continues to help as well placing various plates and cups in cupboards, carefully listening out. Rose pondered the question for several more minutes then nods to herself.

"I am not sure if I am using the right name but I would call it dreamscaping, Kazuya enter peoples dreams he can also summon things to and from the realm of dreams and even use it to visit other places and worlds. As they are all connected via the world of dreams."

"Sounds like a lost magic to me, I have never heard of that kind of magic before."

"It probably is, even the gods dream after all."

Lucy ponders the response and continues to converse with Rose. Cana and Kazuya still continue to chat. Cana spoke of finding her father, joining Fairy Tail and some of the adventures she has had over the last few years. Kazuya then told her of his own adventures, of how using his magic he travelled to other worlds where his body was healthy, saving people from things of nightmares, saving smaller lands from invading armies.

Cana was impressed as he described the places he had visited so vividly and she could actually picture them in her minds eye, it also made her somewhat sad she never got to see them with Kazuya. Cana's chain of thought takes her down the path of regret again.

"I have a gift for you Cana, it is in the top drawer over there."

Kazuya points to a set of drawers on the other side of the room. Rising to her feet Cana moves towards the set of drawers and Kazuya points to the top were a fancy wooden box laid with silver. Lifting the box Cana turns back to Kazuya and closes the drawer bringing the back to him and sitting down.

"Is it the box dark wooden box with laid with silver?"

"Yes Kazuya."

"Ah good, go ahead and open it."

Kazuya smiles as he hears Cana open the small box, Cana smiles as she lifts the first object a framed picture of the both as kids with happy smiles on her face in the with Kazuya sitting in his bed and Cana sitting on the beds edge. She gently sets down the picture and reaches for another item. Lifting out a deck of ancient looking cards out Cana felt a tingling sensation rising up her arm and she gasps.

"Is everything ok Cana what happened?!"

Kazuya shoots up straight with a surge of strength nearly falling out of his bed in the process. Cana turns and rushes to him gently laying him back down.

"A tingling sensation but its gone now."

"Oh that's good it means the cards are now yours, they operate some what like your current ones but these are other ones are very very powerful so be careful in how you use them, your emotional state can determine what happens when the spell is released."

Cana nods and gently sets the cards to one side and lifts out the final item a necklace made of a strange metal she did not know, the chain made of gold yet it was not gold it contain a diamond shaped jewel of green. She smiles and places it around her neck.

"That necklace will you to visit the places I have been while you sleep where you can talk with people who reside in the realm of dreams."

Kazuya gasps as he grabs his head in pain, rushing to his side Cana calls from help and the house bursts into sudden activity the Raven Heralds enter the room and Rush to Cana's aid trying to restrain Kazuya who was shaking violently. Rose rushes into the room with Lucy right behind her and they rush to help. As they help restrain him Lucy felt drawn to the window, as she glanced out the window their was an deep shadow against the tree in the garden which winked at her.

Turning away and back again the shadow was gone, Kazuya stops shaking and glances in Cana's direction and holds up his hand to her face as the black lines now fully consume his face his eyes glaze over and his mouth begins to work.

"Cana I… I…."

Kazuya goes limp as Rose checks his pulse and shakes her head. One of the guards takes a long horn made form the tooth of a large beast and steps towards the window pushing he open he blows a series of notes deep power and filled with sorrow and then drops his head in mourning. Rose was in tears and Lucy gave her hug fighting back tears herself as she watched Cana.

"Kazuya wake up… this isn't funny come on now."

Patting his face gently Cana tried to wake up her childhood best friend, knowing he wont wake up again she clinches holding his body close. Cana hears Lucy telling her to cry let it all out. With tears streaming down her face Cana cries out with such grief and sorrow she taps into a pool of magical power she did not know she possessed and unleashes it a white aura more intense than her fathers causes the room to shake violently causing crack to appear in the walls and the glass on the windows to shatter with her grief.

"Cana stop!"

Dashing Lucy grabs Cana and tells her things will be ok as Rose watches the magic receed and everything stops shaking. She watches was Cana cries out he is gone and she had so much more she wanted to say to him. Rose steps forward as Lucy extents her towards her inviting them to join and the three embrace and find some sort of comfort in the huge but one thing could not stop bothering Lucy what exactly was that shadow?

Well that's it for chapter two, this doesn't quite flow how I wanted it to but to me it is still gut wrenching, so please read and review an hank you all once again for reading something I wrote, see you in chapter three.


	3. A Path To Vengence Starts Here

Cana's Rage

Chapter 3: The Path of Vengeance Starts.

It was an awful day the grave yard was full as hundreds of mourners from the town of Cana's birth gather with those from other lands to mourn the loss of Cana's closet friend Kazuya. The Raven Heralds stood around the grave yard as the mourners all dressed in black stood as Kazuya's casket was lowered into the ground. Dressed in a black dress Cana steps forward along with five other people. A little girl steps forward and drops a single white rose onto the coffin Cana waited until the rest had stepped forward.

When her own time came Cana steps forward she clutches her necklace for strength as Lucy steps up beside her and squeezes her hand tight. Cana dropped a black rose on top of the casket

"I love you…"

Tears begin to run down the cheeks of her face as Lucy steps forward and takes her hand they both step back and Cana looks to the sky broken. Lucy draws her into a hug and rocks slightly trying to comfort Cana to some degree. Lucy had the feeling they were being observed and once again she looked around her eyes fell upon a tree, something tried to compel her to look away but Lucy kept her gaze. The shadow vanishes again and Lucy lead Cana back to their seats as they buried her loved one.

Night has fallen and Lucy sat with Rose and Cana, water started patting the windows gently running down the glass like the many tears that were shed in mourning today. The three woman sat in the lounge room in front of a warm fire looking into its flames.

"He is at rest at least, now we have to move on."

Cana nods at Roses remark but she found it easier said than done, she would live for them both now as best she can but it would be hard. Cana turns and glances at Lucy who smiles back and rises from her seat and sits down in front of the fire and holds her hands closer to the flame for warmth.

"Yeah I never thought he had touched so many people, it makes me glad."

"He would of loved to hear you say that Cana, though this old woman has no idea what she will do. I need to plant some rose bushes."

"Yeah Kazuya loves roses."

"Does he really Cana?"

Cana nods in response to Lucy's question and once again a fine memory surfaced of the them both as little kids with Cana looking out the window at the garden. She recalls how Kazuya would say the garden was not red enough for his liking and he wanted to add red roses to the yard. Cana thought it would be good to add some to the garden.

"Yeah he really enjoyed looking at them. Used to pester to Rose all the time to put them in the garden."

"I did for a few years and would always ten to them, when he was well enough to go outside he would tend to them himself. It was one of many gentleman like traits."

Before Rose could continue though the door opened and two of the Raven Heralds burst into the room drawing their weapons and closing the door. Cana and Lucy placed themselves in front of Rose with Cana drawing her cards and Lucy drawing one of her keys and star dressing into Taurus.

"What is going on?"

"Intruder my lady."

Rose shuffles back a bit more as darkness begins to flow into the room bringing its cold as death dread along with in front of them it pools and the darkness takes the shape of a cloak the cold crystallises forming a skeleton with a green golden light filling its empty eye sockets a large scythe appears in its hand. It glances at each of them in turn and takes a step forward as Cana, Lucy and the Raven Heralds brace themselves for a fight only for the cloaked skeleton to plant himself on the ground and wave his hand in dismissal.

"I am not here to fight you or to harm any of you I guess the stereotypical look for death didn't make you feel any easier did it?"

Lucy, Cana, Rose and the Raven Heralds turned to each other shock there heads.

"Well it doesn't matter the real reason I am here is to discuss the death of a grandson," as he looks at Rose. "Also best friend and possible future married couple?"

He turns his gaze on Cana then who flinches back when turns his gaze on Rose he gives a nod of the head and stands up, running a bony finger along his lower skull he ponders what he should say next.

"No other way to say this but you the one you are all mourning was not killed by his many illnesses starting up again, he was in fact murdered."

"How you know this?!"

Looking at Cana once more he gives a brief shrug.

"I am death I am eternal and unending the fate of all onin this world is my domain I know when each any everyone of you is supposed to pass on into the after life. Kazuya was not supposed to go yet that angers me greatly. When such a situation arises it it my job to find out why someone was robbed early of their life and punish those responsible. However I am here to tell you who done it it is one of my rules."

"If you are telling the truth who was it and where to I find them?"

"In the lands of the north there is an area where no one normally lives but those who live in poverty mostly dwell there, sadly they become thralls to those who should be dead and continue to cheat it. Former experiments of Zeref but were left to roam after he discarded them. Blood drinkers and soul drinkers each of them would the nobility in the towns that exist under the trees of the Dankwood."

"Drink blood and devour souls? Sounds like the myth of vampires to me."

"Only difference is Lucy, they don't have the weaknesses those fairy tails usually state they do."

Lucy felt pressure building and turns to Cana who had rose from her chair her face contorted in rage. Lucy rose to stop her getting out of hand again but with a single raise of his hand and a stare Cana's rage wavers and stops.

"I see you want to do it yourself Cana. You will destroy every single one with out mercy?"

Cana nods and Lucy hoped that this avatar wouldn't let her go ahead. She was grieving and sending her after the people responsible was wrong and destructive.

"Very well I will allow you this, however I have a few rules you will be forced to abide by. Rule number one they are monsters don't become one yourself. Rule number two the people in there thrall must not be killed defend if they attack but do not leave them life threatening or life crippling injuries. Rule three Lucy should she go out of control you can call me mentally being a celestial spirit mage you can reach me by merely thinking. If you can accept those conditions I will let you avenge him."

Cana nods and Lucy lets out a sigh and nods in agreement. Death rises and extents his arm and with the other reaches into the recesses of the robes as he takes something out and hands it to Lucy and in turn hands a card of midnight to Cana.

"Remember head to the towns in Dankwood and remember to be wary."

With that the one claiming to be death vanished from the room, which is restored to its original state. Rose begins to whimper and is comforted by Cana who then turns to Lucy.

"Well was he being truthful?"

"Yeah I think he is exactly who he claims he is, he had the power a spirit would have and he was not lying it turns out the murder of Kazuya was true."

"I will have my vengeance Lucy on every single one of them."

Lucy sighs as Cana leaves and runs after her, Lucy knew the few weeks or months that this was going to take, were going to be tough and nasty. Pausing for a few minutes Lucy takes out a small communications lacrima she will get help on this she must.

Lucy watches as Cana goes into her room and turns to the Raven herald and instructs him to inform her right away if she attempts to leave. The Raven Herald nods in way of reply and Lucy steps into the room she was given and sit's the Lacrima on the desk as it hums with magical power.

"Look Happy it's Lucy!"

Natsu's face takes up the whole lacrima as he has huge smile on his face only for it to immediately replaced by Happy and his blue face. Lucy laughs as Natsu's face fills the lacrima again. Natsu stares hard at the love of his life and she can tell her happy face is not tricking him what so ever.

"What's the matter Lucy? What's happened?"

"We found out that Cana's friends were murdered by creatures of Zeref's and she has sworn to revenge. I am worried for her Natsu."

"I am on my way if she dealing with creatures from Zeref, Fairy tail needs to be there to put them in their place."

"Maybe so he seems to be entwined with us a lot but this isn't good Natsu she's consumed do you know where Gildarts is?"

"I am right here, Lucy tell me everything that's happened."

While Lucy explained to Gildarts what was happening. Cana sat there in darkness as she processed the information which came if he is to believed death himself had delivered. A rage was consuming her now, one that she has never felt before. She knew it would have been easier to handle if he had died form his illness alone, but to know he was taken from her by a creation of Zeref set her blood a boil. To Cana that was the confirmation with her path set she will take her revenge out on all the blood drinkers.

Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you can come back for the next chapter after this chapter how ever I am not sure how often I can post the updates due to the internet provider being changed and too and worse one apparently so we will see how it holds up but you have my word I will finish this story it will not be left unfinished. So please come back for the next chapter until then guys have fun!


	4. Destruction of Darkwald

Cana's Rage

Chapter 4: Destruction of Darkwald

Cana and Lucy had already set out early that morning and were on the train to the first of their destinations, well it stopped close to their destination ,or so the conductor said though he recommend that they shouldn't go near the place. Cana smiles so even the train conductor knew it was a bad place well it wont be bad for much longer.

Glancing towards Lucy briefly the two had not said much on the trip so far, with Cana thinking their relationship as friends was going to be tested. Lucy looks at her and gives a weak smile. Cana smiles back a honestly as she could, Lucy was tormented by Cana's choice for revenge, but while she would avenge Kazuya and rid the towns of the disease that infects them though wondered if she was capable of doing it.

Sat in a throne room lit by witch light burning from various torches in the room are group creatures sat in noble attire discussing the issues of the towns they had under their control the oldest who sat highest on the dais of chairs looked down at those who managed the lesser towns. Looking at each of the underlings in tow, instilling the right amount of fear and dread, with one finger he waves a beautiful woman forward in a gown made of purple silk and circlet of silver upon her head. Kneeling before him she raises her head to and both eyes meet the her ice chip blue eyes and his own which glowed with an infernal red.

"The wizard that had been sniffling around has been dealt with I can confirm he died from my tainted blood after he was left in agony for several days."

The infernal lord nods his head and withdraws and returns to her seat for several seconds the infernal lord remains silent before re rises from his seat and turns his gaze on them on once more.

"Keep an eye on those you have in your flocks especially you Katerina, that wizard was very strong he will have others come to investigate his wereabouts leading up to his death. They may check every one of our townships, prepare accordingly."

With a wave of his hand the infernal lord dismisses his underlings disappears into the shadow as his minions rise and leave a wicked grin forms across his face for he knew that death himself had made his move to finally end them or so he hoped. All he had to do now was sit back and wait for it begin the horrors he had committed to the people of these lands will come back to destroy him and his kin.

Lucy and Cana had disembarked for the train and were well on their way towards their first place of interest being Darkwald even the name sent a shiver down Cana's back. Already the area around them was foggy the ground was wet and disgusting several buildings stood ahead made of stone and tiled roofs. Yet the people were haggard and slumped over from what they could see.

As they approached the main gates with hoods hiding their faces two of the towns guards men approach them, and raising their hands to halt them both. Both Cana and Lucy freeze as he approaches Lucy glances art Cana who remains silent and calm as the guard steps in front of them clad in ornate armour and a large poleaxe weapon in his hand.

"State your business in the Darkwald."

"Just visiting sir, why has something happened?"

"The town leaders have asked that we tighten security they are concerned that persons who wish them ill intent will show up."

"I see and what do you and the people think of such security measures will make you feel safer."

"I shouldn't discuss this miss but we don't like them nt one bit the town was better before they took over or so my grand parents said many years ago people really struggle here and the people who have complained to the king and the magic council vanished so the rumour say personally we will be better off without them they need to be removed but we can't."

Cana watches as the other man approaches with his hands raised as his head darts from left to right as if watching for something in the shadows unseen. He pats his fellow guard on the shoulder looking around franticly.

"Do no say such things out loud my friend, some of them may report us these two could part of it. I lost my two sons to the monsters and you lost a daughter they could take our wives next if we are found out."

"They wont,"

Cana slides her hood back and both town guards step back from the intense expression written on her face.

"They took someone very dear from me and I am their end, the immortality they claim to have will be taken from them as I reduce them to ash."

Both guards stare at each other as Lucy stares at Cana with concern. It didn't sound like Cana at all lowering her own hood she turns to the guards and smiles pushes Cana onwards.

"Sorry about that so the monsters that rule your town are they here now?"

"The blood drinkers just returned from a gathering that warned us of your coming and to question every stranger who comes through and arrest anyone suspicious, we then take to the dungeon which is located a quick three minute walk form the castle in which they live. They use the prisoners for sport we don't know if those loved ones who were taken are in there, dead or turned to be like them."

"If they are turned, then I am afraid they can't be returned to you as they were or so the legends say."

The guard nods in understanding as his friend joins him, Cana turns to Lucy and nods in understanding they both walk forward an hold out their hands to be restrained. Both guards look to each other again.

"Don't worry boys it is our way in."

Thirty minutes have passed and the tow guards led both Cana and Lucy towards the vast prison complex made of black stone, Cana surmised it had around three floors and the prisoners were looked after by a warden and his fellow death cheating guards. Cana and Lucy were also informed that before the castle in which their targets resided was a small fortress that would stop any attackers getting through. As the two men led in through the main door of the prison the two guards slipped them the keys to their shackles.

Standing in the main room the two skeleton guards had taken both Lucy and Cana into the wardens who looked like Frankenstein's monster with white milky eyes and his patchwork skin. He nods and the two arms attached to his shoulders take a note pad and pen and writes something down.

"So ladies why have you been imprisoned in my humble dungeon?"

"Well you see…"

In less time it takes to blink an eye the shackles were off and Cana throws six of her cards pinning the wardens four arms to the wall and his feet to the floor. Pressing her forearm against the throat of the undead creature Canas face twists in anger.

"We are here to free those you have imprisoned once this prison is empty I plan to take out the fortress behind you and then your blood drinking masters are next on my list."

Turning away after taken a set of keys from the desk Cana tosses them to Lucy and activates the magic cards the multi limbed creature screams in agony as the flames consumes him as the door bangs open with the skeletons guards Lucy lashes out with a kick keeping them back.

"Cana!"

Cana turns as Lucy tries to hold them off and Cana nods throwing more of her cards at them engulfing them in flame as the skeletons go black and turn dust, Lucy and Cana divide the keys Cana grabs the two for the second and third floors leaving Lucy to free those on the ground and first floor.

Sprinting up the stairs Cana smashes the guards a side like they were just leaves on the wind much to the cheers of the prisoners in their cells, Cana reassures them they will be free and continues up to second floor. Upon reaching the second floor, Cana encounters heavier resistance.

Putting her close quarters combats training to a small test, Cana dodges and counters many of the bone constructs who engaged her in close quarters with will timed kicks, punches, throws and head butts Cana had dealt taken out the melee combatants.

As ranged magic attacks are launched by those behind a makeshift barricade Cana avoids them attacks with a roll unleashing her card magic once more the barricade explodes as a result. Checking the area is clear Cana begins to open the cells one after another. Men, women, children all crowd her in thanks

"Every please leave via the way I came my friend Lucy will be on the one of the lower floors to show you out be quick."

As the streams of people continue to crowd around not hearing her words a thunderous bellow from upstairs grabs her attention as everyone falls quiet signalling them to go now as the people flee towards the lower floors she hears the bellowing again and cautiously moves along the corridor reaching the end she climbs the staircase slowly as the bellows get louder and she can feel the sound through the vibrations in the floor.

"What in the heck is this?!"

The third floor of the prison was a vast with out a single typical prison what Cana found so much worse the room smelled and even tasted of rage and hate, almost coughing from the smell and taste Cana looks to the vast tube sitting in the centre of the room as two eyes of flame glance at her with rage and hate.

Eager to look away from those infernal eyes Cana glances at the ground and the ceiling as large see through piping was pumping the energy from the large red cylinder with the blazing eyes to god knows where.

"What are you? What is happening to you for that matter."

" _Something older than the world you live in trapped here by Zerefs undead creations siphoning my power, body destroyed long go free me from this cage and I can finally rest in peace please."_

Cana nods in understanding and with grimace unleashes her cards in all directions where the cards strike they explode the power in the room begins to fade and the glass begins cracks unleashing more cards at the glass, the resulting magical explosions shatter the glass Cana is thrown to the floor out with the force of the blast hitting her head and knocking herself out cold. As she lay out cold the read aura flowed over her.

Rising from her the ground Cana's cards, the tarot deck she owned and the new cards her childhood friend gave her floated around her fusing together and burying themselves and fusing with her body causing a large but intricate tattoo like brand to form, large along her back and shoulders.

The eyes of flame looked down upon her it knew everything about Cana after granting her its power the aura morphs and solidifies in to the form of a large nightmarish beast red of skin and full of hate and rage. Looking at down at Cana one last time the creature measures it's own hate and anger for the acts the creatures of Zeref had caused, to the anger and hate that Cana was feeling and found her worthy for freeing it, it would wipe out her enemies in this area for her.

Lucy runs into the room as the wall explodes outwards as creature of pure rage and hate explodes aiming itself at for the fortress. The undead manning the fortress were annihilated as the monster smashed into the fortress like a comet the creatures aura sat the stone alight causing it melt, bodies burned from the heat and the mighty roar cause the remainder of the fortress to fall. Shooting out of the cloud of dust, rage incarnate focus's on its final objective.

Taking a secondary glance back at Cana who was in the arms of Lucy the creature sent his thoughts to Lucy, before it bellowed its roar and charges the castle. Lucy watches as the castle was annihilated stone, wood and bodies were sent flying in all directions as the front section of the castle walls simply were destroyed. A short time later however Lucy watches the immense entity turns its gaze back at her once again lifting huge arms in the air it bellows to the heavens opening his hands as humanoid bodies where dropped from those immense hands they both turned to dust on the way down before being scattered to the wind.

" _I have killed the creatures in this area that your friends rage and hate where saved for, your journey is not yet over she will wake soon and then you need to proceed east to the settlement known as Dire. There is were the next group of blood drinkers dwells farewell."_

With a bellow the blood aura vanishes in a flash of red causing Lucy to shield her eyes from when she opened them again, The being that caused so much destruction was gone. Letting out a sigh Lucy had no idea how she was going to explain this to at all, two of the monsters who's Cana's revenge was aiming for had been dealt with and Lucy for one was glad it wasn't at Cana's hand.

Cana begins to rouse herself Lucy takes final glance at the destruction and she knew until Cana's journey was done this was only a taste of what is to come.

Well that's it for this chapter hope to see you all next time!


	5. Cana Unleashes Her Rage

Cana's Rage

Chapter 5: Cana unleashes her Rage

When Cana awoke up fully Lucy explained what happened and the aspects Lucy could not explain Death himself explained. With her new abilites Cana felt lost without her cards but she moved on none the less. The town of Darkwald was safe once again and without a word members of the Raven Hearld's had taken up the positions of the guards previously held.

Both Cana and Lucy had been told that the blood drinkers can only change a few humans into their kind every couple of years, and that they busted everyone in the prison out just in time so both Lucy and Cana left Darkwald for Dire feeling refreshed.

As they both walked towards the next town Cana was conducting mental exercises mentality devoting bits of her mind to the various spells that her cards used to be. Deep inside the recesses of her mind Cana there was also the primal rage and hate and when she dwelt there for a little while those emotions activated one of the new cards she received from Kazuya.

The area was very quiet, the old twisted trees creaking in the gentle warm breeze it felt slightly humid but was bearable Cana look behind her as Lucy does the same as they hear hoof beats and the rolling wheels of a cart they stand to the side of the road to let the horse and cart pass when the owner slows it down along side them.

"Excuse ladies are you both heading to Dire?"

"Yes we are sir, we have business in Dire."

"It is still a fair distance you won't make it on foot before night fall, Dirge is a bad place to be after night fall I advise you to get your business done as soon as you can hop on to the cart we should get in a couple more hours if we quicken the pace a little."

Cana looks to Lucy who nods and both hop on to the cart as the old farmer gets underway again as they travel Cana wondered what he meant but before she herself could ask Lucy beats her to the punch.

"What happens sir?"

"It's the night of blood letting the savages pick people at random and executes them to drain their bodies of blood and bath in it, sickening but the authorities can find nothing to suggest such a thing, tonight is the night its due to happen I will be staying in a inn outside the town limits just in case."

"I see sounds awful."

Lucy turns to Cana who nods and Lucy begins to feel the rage and hate begins to build and she can feel Cana's magic power rising slightly. Cana then claims up on the cart further and moves towards the farmer laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry sir, we are actually on our way to end the monsters and such stop these acts of barbarism and violence for we are members of Fairy Tail and they took a loved one from me."

"I see take care, more than just your own lives depend on what you do when you get there, but being wizards of Fairy Tail I hope you succeed."

Cana nods and lies down in the back of the cart and glances up to the sky as the sund shines its light down on the land, Cana eyes get heavy, dozing off to sleep as the cart continues to the next destination. Lucy decides to sit beside the farmer and find out as much information about Dirge as she can as well they will probably need it.

Cana's eyes flick open sitting up she was no longer in the back of the cart and now stood in a barren valley, were rivers of water would flow there was blood, the mountains hurl ash and flame into the air while magma flows down the mountain.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You are in my domain I was able to touch your dreams through the amulet you wear."

Coughing Cana turns to find a large red four legged reptile standing before her the markings on her back begin to burn hot. The lower half was clearly dragon but it possessed a humanoid upper body covered in dragon scales, its head was also shaped like a dragon. Cana senses familiarity and the immense dragon ogre nods

"You freed me from my confines and in return I destroyed two of your enemies and granted you great power."

"I haven't really got to try what you have given me and I don't really approve of the markings you know. I also never got your name."

"We do not have names in your tongue and you could not speak or own but you can call me Wrath."

"Ok well Wrath now that you are free what is it you want with me?"

"To keep an eye out for others like myself the blood drinkers could have more of my kind trapped."

"I will help if I am able to."

The immense Dragon Ogre lowers his immense head in appreciation and beckons Cana to follow him Cana does so he leads her into a vast platform of solid rock surrounded by flowing lava they stride into the centre and then Wrath turns to her and the dragons face smiles in a massive sharp toothed grin.

"I am going to teach you the form of the avatar using the card of transformation that is now part of you we do not have much time it shouldn't be too hard lets begin."

"Ok I just hope I wake up before I arrive at Dirge."

"I'll make sure you wake up to punish the blood drinkers."

Lucy continues to sit in the back of the cart while Cana sleeps she takes out a small lacrima and brings it to life. As the image solidifies Lucy smiles as Gildarts and Natsu appear on screen. Lucy smiles at the man she loves and then at the man who is the father of her closest friend.

"Hey there Natsu and Gildarts where are you both now we are about an hour and a half away from Dirge."

"I see we are about an hour away from Darkwald at your request things seem quiet so far nothing to say, anything bad has happened since you left we will report in if anything is a miss. How is Cana is she alright?"

"Yes I think she is Gildarts she is just sleeping right now, we need to get to Dirge before nightfall to stop the vampires going on something they call the blood letting."

"Both of you be very careful me and Natsu will follow behind you while when we are able."

Lucy nods in understanding as Natsu keeps blowing kisses in the background and making funny faces, Gildarts spins around a second hitting Natsu to the floor causing Lucy to laugh.

"See you soon and tell Natsu I love him when he wakes up."

"No problem Lucy, you both be very careful alright see you later."

Lucy nods and waves and the lacrima goes silent getting a small tap on the shoulder makes Lucy turn around as the old farmer points towards the town in the distance. Lucy nods and jumps into the back into the back of the cart and does a check of her stuff, satisfied she turns to Cana who was still sleeping. Soon it will be time and Lucy hopes Cana would be ready.

The hour and a half passed quickly as the sun was declining in the sky, now awake Cana and Lucy had made there way into the town. Upon entry the town was already a panic as everyone was running round scooping up their children and fleeing into their homes, a young man stops and stares at the two of them looking back up the path and then back at Lucy and Cana.

"You two need to hide and quickly when the masters show up they will kill anyone found on the street you have to hide now."

Cana and Lucy turn to face the young man unsure of what to tell him. Before they reply to him they hear a little boy calling out for his brother, the young man turns around as his little brother trips and falls to the ground as Cana's targets crest the top of the hill.

The young man begins running towards his little brother as the tallest of the blood drinkers points a long finger towards the little boy, two haunched back humanoid draped strips of skin bolted forward on all fours. Salivating at the meal to come Lucy screams and Cana lets her rage and hate all out and calls out in a powerful voice.

"I call on you avatar of Wrath!"

Everyone freezes including the ghoul like creatures as Cana steps forward, the skies colour changes to that of a flame, Cana grows adding half of her original height to her new form. Her skin cracks as molten lava and smoke leaks out through them, turning her skin to a metal steal like substance as blood drips from her fingers Cana's face had altered into a permanent look of rage as crown of brass sat on her head and her long dark hair changed to blood red.

In a flame colored blur Cana moves, placing her self right in front of the child as the ghouls leap to strike. The ghouls hit Cana but are met with a wall of flame so full of hate and rage they shriek their agonies as they are incinerated, not even leaving a speck of dust on the wind.. Opening her mouth and letting out a roar sent ember like spittle and smoke bellowing forth turning her gaze upon the blood drinkers Cana strikes.

"Defend yourselves!"

Cana crashes into them, with a cutting motion from her hand she takes the head from one of them and the body and head is engulfed in flame another jumps at Cana launching large shards of some sort of red crystal as they strike Cana's altered form they steam and bubble away.

"What the hell are you?!"

The four vampires unleash physical attacks of their own, hoping that the flame barrier wont hold out against them all, Cana dims her flames just slightly and the first vampire strikes her in the face with not really feeling anything Cana's hand shoots out like a sword passing right through the vampires chest as the vampire screams Cana burns its non beating heart to ashes and pulls her arm free letting the corpse fall.

"I am Wrath, born through hate and anger and I hereby sentence all your kind to death."

Stepping forward Cana steps onto the foot of another vampire easily crushing it, grabbing the vampire by the throat, she lifts it in the air before throwing it backwards. Back handing the other vampires creating distance, Cana points two fingers at the vampire who was still being carried by the momentum of her throw. Three large spears of flame appear in air above her and with a gesture of the same fingers the spears launch themselves at the vampire one pierces its head, the other its heart and the third embeds itself in its stomach. The spears burn it the vampire inside out its, watching the smoke rise form the eyes, nose, mouth and out of the vampires ears cause the tow remaining who were more finely dressed than the others turn to flee.

"Run though it will not save you!"

Cana lifts her hand to the sky as they flee as ball of flame appears in her hand it quickly grows in size to the size of Happy and Cana launches the ball of flame at the fleeing vampires both of them hide behind the homes of the people they terrorised hoping that Cana will not allow the destructive flame to consume innocent lives.

Cana smiles as the ball of flame passes through the home they hid behind not leaving a single it emerges from the other side and Cana hears screams in a blaze of flame she teleports behind the house to find one of them dead and the other vampire unable to regenerate it's wounds.

Hoisting the creature up with fear written all over its face, Cana walks back towards Lucy and in a large booming voice lets the villagers know they have nothing more to fear.

"People of Dirge! The lords and ladies of you town who brutal terrorised and killed your friends and loved ones for sport will torment you no more!"

Eye to eye the vampires non burned skin begin to peel from the heat of Cana's breath. The vampire tries not to look at her closing its eyes, its terror apparent on its human like face.

"Next town where your kind rules tell me who rules there and the towns name I will see your end come quickly."

"Winterhorn, Ulrika is the one who is in charge there."

"I see was she the one that killed Kazuya the dream wizard?"

"Yes, wanted to use his powers to bring unknown forces here and to get rid of the other vampires herself but nothing she tried worked so she uses her tainted blood and poisoned him."

"Thank you…."

Cana's rage flares the flames changing color in intensity as the vampire screams as it becomes on the wind. Turning towards the towns folk who also stood in fear Cana took the feelings of rage and hate and banished them in doing so the vast avatar form known as Wrath vanishes as Lucy runs towards her. Cana looks towards the sky knowing the town of the monster who took her dearest friend away from her.

Well that's it for this chapter sorry it took so long had a been to wedding for a full week and other minor personal business needed to be attended too. Please tell all your friends who like Cana as a character to read and please read and review, after it all it helps me keep going so until next time see you all soon!


	6. Ulrika Empress of Winter

Cana's Rage

Chapter 6: Ulrika Empress of Winter

Ulrika Empress of Winter sat on her throne, today she was glove in a ice blue studded corset with matching blue leather pants and boots. Picking up a goblet of wine in a leather glad hand Ulrika takes a sip of the bloodwine as foot steps echoed through out the throne room.

Gazing down at the cause of the though ice blue eyes, Ulrika tucks a strand of ashen hair behind her ear as her minion a large humanoid bat like creature kneels before her. With one hand clamped forming a fist held over his heart. With a gesture Ulrika allows the creature to rise.

"My Empress Darkwald and Dirge are lost to us, it appears the grand master was correct and the death of that wizard has provoked revenge attacks. Both wizards are female and I sense a presence colder than the grave yet filled with so much hate anger they will be here by the end of today at the earliest tomorrow at the latest."

"I see, good job have the preparations been made for their arrival?"

"Yes my lady the walls have been manned since we knew and we are rotating all the men in the village on the walls while we have the woman and children locked up. If the men don't fight we execute his family, these wizards of Fairy Tail wont harm innocent people, but the towns folk will kill them in order to make sure their families aren't killed in the process."

Ulrika nods and dismisses him with a gesture of her hand for the Empress of Winter was ready for the mortals who dared interfere with her plans.

After freeing Dirge a young man along with his grandfather decided to escort Cana and Lucy to Winterhorn via a carriage. Lucy was concerned about Cana the last fight seemed to take a lot of her she looked extremely tired her breathing was laboured but she was fully awake but Lucy wasn't sure she could battle in as the avatar of wrath again.

"You going to be ok Cana? You look like you could drop."

"Yeah the fire has faded I won't be able to use the from of the avatar in Winterhorn."

"What will we do Cana?"

"We will just have to focus on winnig another way I will have to use the new deck of cards that now seem to be a part of body and soul."

There is a short pause between the two of them and the old man who is sitting with them tunrs and gives his beard a stroke before speaking up.

Those powerful magic's do drain the soul to a degree you feel tired. You're physically ok but you are mentally tired and your spirit is burdened until it heals itself you wont be able to use the form you used before."

"I am a studier of lost magic and when you said the fire has faded, it was said to be a dragon ogre quote so you can stop giving such funny looks."

Both Cana and Lucy flinch but the old man smiles again and waves his hand. Reaching in to the bag he takes an old leather tome and hands it over to Cana. She takes the book and reads the title before looking up at the old man. The old man is able to read her expression.

"You can make sense of the writing even though you can't read the script used."

Cana nods and hands the book to Lucy who opened it and shook her head not being able to read single letter or rune or whatever it was, she passes the book back to Cana. The old man smiles.

"Keep the tome it will help you learn a lot more about the avatar power you have and how it will help or not help in future battles, that book is the only recording knowledge of the dragon ogres. Makes you wonder what the man who wrote it did to earn their trust."

Cana nodded turning a page as she read what was written upon its page, even the first few pages were very detailed and Cana knew she could do really use this book to aid her it would be good but for the upcoming battle she would to be how she was with her cards.

"I am not sure how to win this next battle in all honesty, the one who took him from me is next Lucy, I am not sure I can beat her as I am."

"You can and you will we have been through tougher situations than this Cana and we always come through. Just need to believe in yourself."

The old man nods in agreement as he continues reading the other book he had with him, Lucy took a look at the cover and smiles to herself the old man was studying more magic books a catalogue of known magic's and their origins.

Lucy sat back and closed her eyes deciding to rest her own eyes. Cana smiles as Lucy dozes off as Lucy has been worrying too much about her lately and Cana was grateful she would at least rest for now. The carriage continues on as Cana glances out of the window. Thinking a little bit she turns to the old man

"Do you know what Ulrika is like?"

"I do the four you destroyed hadn't lived long enough to become truly high vampires, Ulrika has been around for centuries second in command to the one who created them. She is ruthless, cruel and truly soulless, you two may not be able to defeat her."

"She killed someone very dear to me, a very dear child hood friend and the first man I ever loved. I have to try I do no want anyone feeling the seem sense of loss I am."

He nods in understanding, "We will need to work something out what kinda magic do you use?"

"I use card magic, now I am so sure since I freed the dragon ogre from his prison, my cards have now gone and instead I have a tribal marking on my back I was even given a deck of magical cards from my friend before he passed. A set of black cards with golden boarders the images themselves black no image."

The old man raises and an eyebrow and flicks through more pages of his journal, he then passes it to Cana and points at the image drawn in the and she nods.

"Yeah those cards are now part of my being, I have used the card of transformation to become the avatar I have no idea what the other cards can do."

"Well it is good as there is a small but incomplete list of the cards and what they do."

Clearing his throat, the old mans as holds out the book in front of Cana who reads a small list in front of her.

"The card of summoning: Let's the user summon allies from your own world or from many others to come to aid you in whatever aid you may need be they dead or alive."

"The card of embodiment: Lets the user embody someone else magical powers and gaining attire similar to the ones they wish to embody a strong connection is required with the individual being embodied."

"The card of entrapment: Allows the user to trap another being in a prison of magic the prison can be adjusted to do what the trapper wishes."

"The card of elements: Lets you lets the user use the elements of the universe, earth fire, wind, water, light, dark."

"And the last one the card of transformation: Grants the user the ability to become some several times more powerful than they already are but grant unique power forms the major draw back extreme exhaustion for several days after."

Cana knew that was true enough she was still feeling the effects of it right now. Now knowing some of the cards of the black deck use explained in more detail. Cana felt better about her confrontation with Ulrika which was coming up.

Well that is for this chapter for the few that do read it sorry it took so long to write due to personal stuff and the lack of Cana fans shocks and annoys me but oh well I hope who ever iis reading comes back again for the next chapter so until then bye bye


	7. Empress of Winter Advances

Cana's Rage

Chapter 7: Empress of Winter Advances.

With help Cana was more prepared for her upcoming battle the carriage in which she was only a short time away now and her nerves were besting her. Lucy was awake and can see her shaking slightly and Lucy takes her hand trying to reassure her.

The young man hit's the side of the carriage and it rolls to a halt as Lucy leans out to the window to see what is going on. He points to the distance and Cana and Lucy both climb on top of the carriage and look in the direction the young man was pointing. Smoke rose from fires of what looked like a war camp. An army had been assembled to stop them. Cana turns to Lucy and they glance at the young man and his grandfather they nod and turn to them with Cana speaking for them both.

"I think it is time you both returned to your village, you will only get in the way here."

The young man looks towards his grandfather who nods. The old man approaches them both taking both their hands and placing them on top of each other before placing his own on top of theirs.

"We will do as you ask but both of you be very careful and complete your task and return to your love ones alive and well."

Cana and Lucy smile and nod in the which the old man returns before climbing back into the carriage as his grandson turns the carriage around glancing back towards Lucy and Cana as they move towards the vast encamped army.

Cresting the ridge and beginning down the side the carriage stops again the old man turns to his grandson an with a wave of his hand the carriage dissolves into nothing. The illusion of the old man and his grandson fall away and death himself creaks his neck shaking a dull ache from his bones. He turns and nods at the one who was with him.

"I can't believe you got her to do this."

"I told her I would do it, as it is a rule I have placed on myself to punish those who murder and kill and take someone before their time, however she wanted to it herself. I though it would be good for you to see the lengths she's going to, now you have passed on Kazuya."

Cana's best friend turns to death and nods. He turns and looks at the hill which Cana is on other side of and shakes his head and turns his back on the hill.

"Let's go you helped like you said you would now its up to her."

Death nods in response but he can not help but wonder.

"What would happen if she was in trouble and about to lose her life?"

"You know very well I will step in, even if she calls to me using the summoning card you know very well I will respond and appear. I love her death, ever since I was a little boy despite being ill and saving other places. When I could Cana was always at the fore front of my thoughts and even when she shouldn't be she was."

Death nods as if understanding what Kazuya was meaning but a skull can not smile so he doesn't even attempt to, with a wave of his hand of bone a portal appears and the two of them step through the portal vanishes several seconds later.

Cana and Lucy have yet to be spotted as they lie on top of the next hill which is surrounded by trees Cana sits and closes her eyes mouthing words quietly to herself. Lucy draws a key ready to proceed as Cana's eyes and Lucy feels her magical power sky rocket.

"I call on the element of thunder to remove the death and horror that stands before me!"

The clouds begin spin dark and furious as massive bolt of lightning strikes her arm holding its immense charge as the army spot it and run around trying to end themselves. Pointing her other arm at the army ahead she unleashes the bolt of lightning at them. aiming directly at the undead and not the people down their, skeletons, zombies and massive bat like warriors are thrown into the air by the lightning as more bolts strike the undead forces in front of them.

Ulrika watches from the ramparts of the town as the lightning slams into the ground blasting her undead army to pieces. With a snarl she points to her dread knights and orders them forth to run Cana down. Ulrika was right the women out to end her life did care about the mortals she was using in her army, as the lightning wasn't going any were near them with a command she orders the mortals to move forward under the prodding from her own minions.

Ulrika now knew this wasn't some child with delusions coming after her the power she was displaying was mighty indeed. With a nod she turns from the battle as her elite guard fall in around her time she join in the battle.

Lucy calls out to Cana as undead soldiers sitting on large animated bone constructs. Cana nods to Lucy as she blasts another formation of undead with lightning. Lifting a foot Cana slams it on the ground sending a tremor through the very when it hit's the line of charging enemy a column of dirt and dust is flung into the air along as well as some of the charging undead cavalry.

Lucy quickly nooks an arrow and draw sit before loosing it striking one of the mounts square in the eye causing the bone construct to collapse and throw its rider Lucy draws and looses again and her arrow takers the undead rider through the neck.

"When did you get so good using those Lucy?"

Lucy smiles as she fires another three arrows dropping as Cana stomps the ground causing the earth to shudder and throw more of them into the air.

"It is from my star dress with Sagittarius form Cana but they are advancing we will need help and quick."

"I know I thought if we destroyed the undead with force we could stop the people down there getting involved by making them scared. Appears it wont work time to call in the big guns I think."

Ceasing her lightning attacks, Cana uses both her hands and with several gestures causes a large black pool of water to appear in the air, with a splash two humans and a cat are thrown through and land heavily on their backsides the three look around and see a large force approaching them."

"Hey dad, Natsu and Happy would you mind lending us a hand by taking out the people down there, do not kill anyone unless they are undead I need to get to the leader!"

Gildarts looks towards Natsu and Natsu smiles looking at Happy and both turn to Cana and smile and run forward into the fray hitting the army like a comet. The whole army descends into chaos as they all turn to deal with Natsu and Gildarts but are easily thrown aside given Cana time to recover.

Gildarts lashes out with h is crash magic destroying the undead legions before him ducking a sword swipe Gildarts uppercuts a skeleton launching it into the air. A human soldier terrified as the sword shakes in his hand.

"Please just let me kill you if I don't they will kill my family and the families of everyone else please…. Please."

The man swings his sword and Gildarts shatters the blade before grabbing the fearful man and pulling him in close.

"Are these undead holding your family hostage."

"Yes they are and the whole towns."

Gildarts nods as he grabs them by the throat and pushes him to the ground.

"Play dead, I will go into the city a free the prisoners you families will be saved. Natsu get over here you to Happy!"

Natsu spins dropping another undead before unleashing his fire dragons roar against another bunch and joins Gildarts Happy joins them a short time later.

"Alright Natsu and Happy listen up, turns out the people in amongst these monsters have been forced to fight while there families are being held hostage. I am going to free the hostages I want you to deal with the rest Happy go report it to Cana let her know what we are doing now."

"Yes sir!

Happy flies off towards Cana as Natsu smiles at Gildarts as the army closes in around them Natsu nods to say he is ready and Gildarts unleashes his might.

Ulrika with her elite guard left the main gate of her home to join the battle as she watched the majority of her men thrown back wards or into the air as large cracks spread along the ground when the shockwave hits her and her elite guard. They were hurled into the air along with their mounts. Ulrika hit the ground with a thud shaking the cobwebs from her head she looked up and she was scared.

Walking towards her was a man in his forties, two of his legs were fakes one of his arms and legs. When one of her undead minions approached him the minon was gone instantly erased from existence, as he approached her she tried to crawl away, if he choose to kill her their was nothing she could about it. As she tries crawl away her elite guard scramble to their feet and place themselves in his path they were obliterated. She wasn't going to get away not from him it was over she was going to die!

Feeling something applying pressure on her ankle she glances back to find the same man standing there looking down on her with pure fury on his face. Ulrika once again knew fear.

"You blood drinker hurt my daughter and took a possibly son in law from me before I met him, for the horrors you have inflicted on the people in this town and the others my daughter has already freed I should kill you. But I won't, I will let my daughter deal with you while I save those families you imprisoned to make their brothers fathers and husbands fight for you. However if you flee from the battle with my daughter I will come for you and you will not like that."

Slamming his fist against the wall the whole is destroyed as Gildarts looks down at the vampire with fear in her eyes. Turning he walks into the town and towards the castle where the prisoners would be kept.

Ulrika laughs hysterically knowing she is still alive and she turns towards Cana who had spotted her and was walking towards her while everyone who tried to intercept her was stopped by her blonde haired comrade. It looked their confrontation was coming and Ulrika would meet it head on.

Well that's it for a this chapter a couple I think and I can have the story told, so again I want to thank the people that took the time that read the story and those you have reviewed it also I hope you come back again thanks!


	8. Vegeance At Last

Cana's Rage

Chapter 8: Vengeance At Last

Natsu was leaping around dealing with everyone keeping everyone of Cana as she strode through the battlefield her arms trembling and her fists clenched. What emotion was causing it Natsu did not know as he took out another undead creature with a punch to the face. Cana continues walking towards Ulrika as her minions fall away from her. It wasn't long until the gap was closed and Ulrika stood herself up to her full height and was slightly taller than Cana.

"I see my father gave you quite a scare you want to take a moment to compose yourself blood drinker before I make you eat the dirt beneath your feet."

Ulrika lets out a loud laugh which turns to a scream as she is engulfed in flame. Leaping from the ball of flame one of Ulrika's arms are frozen solid scoring a punch with enough power to knock Cana back. Falling backwards Cana uses earth magic and turns her feet to stone as she counters, by turning her fall into a black flip and using both her legs she kicks Ulrika in the chest sending her crashing to the ground . Cana hit's the ground hard and quickly gets back to her feet as Ulrika does the same.

"Die you mortal!"

Pointing directly at Cana the temperature around Cana drops as immense icicles erupt from the very earth to impale her. Rolling forward from the attack Cana places her palm on the ground in front large pieces of stone resembling the jaws of some immense beast appear, closing on Ulrika like she was food.

Cana wonders if she got her when the stone is frozen and shatters, Ulrika emerges with a burst of speed and a sword of ice appears in her hand as she lashes out with her blade. Cana falls backwards avoiding the strike and lands a kick hitting Ulrika in the chin. Cana rolls back and is quickly on her feet and holds out her hand and with a clap of thunder and lightning long sword appears in her hands an parries Ulrika's next blow.

Swords clash together their sounds echoing over the battlefield as Lucy watches with shock, Cana fought like Erza blade meet blade in a dance of death, nothing but slashes, thrusts, parries and riposte. Cana messes up her attack and takes a shallow slash to the shoulder. Feeling blood run down her shoulder Cana charges again as she swings the sword at Ulrika's face. When Ulrika parries the blow and tries to counterattack. Cana throws up her hand a gout of flame erupts like a flame thrower, burning Ulrikas face at point blank range.

Shrieking loudly she drops the sword and grabs seeing her face, presenting an opportunity for Cana who strikes. Quickly running through Ulrika the blade erupts from her Ulrika's back, but Cana curses knowing she didn't strike the fatal blow.

"Nice try but you missed, which is bad for you."

Wrenching Back Cana's head Ulrika bites hard begins to drain her blood passing the same taint that killed Kazuya. Lucy and Natsu both run towards her and Ulrika's wound begins to close.

Cana had passed out as Ulrika finally casts Cana out cold, she is left to Ulrika's mercy as she blocks off aid from Natsu and Lucy by throwing up a wall of shadow, which devoured all their attacks, Lucy was screaming and Natsu was roaring blasting the wall of shadow with fire dragons roar. Ulrika watches them with a smile and summons her blade of ice, holding it aloft tip pointing at Cana's heart the blade plunges down.

Lucy screams unable to bear the thought of Cana dying as a burst of emerald light and the shattering of the ice blade cause look Lucy to look as the wall of shadow drops. An emerald portal had appeared in front of Cana and a lithe arm had appeared with the hand locked around Ulrika's throat. Ulrika stepped back with a look of shock as she pulled someone from the portal he was handsome with long flowing white hair and his body was lithe but strong. The portal closes as the new arrival shoves Ulrika backwards with even trying and Ulrika hit's the ground with a startled thud.

"You look surprised to see me Ulrika, you thought death had taken me completely and you would never see me again. Well if wouldn't of if you hadn't been close to killing Cana!"

The young man appears before Ulrika as Lucy runs to Cana's side. Natsu stands dumbfounded as the vampire gets struck in the face with a barrage of punches and kicks. The vampire tries to block but her defences keep breaking with each blow.

"Kazuya! It couldn't be you're dead. If I couldn't have you then no one could why are you here now defending her?!"

"She is one that heart belongs to, you never had a chance with me. You have really angered me by poisoning her the same you did me, but you damn well wont be taking her life like you took mine now dream!"

Lucy wonders what is going on as Kazuya places a finger and touches Ulrika's forehead, his eyes then glowing a bright emerald and Ulrika lowers her head, Kazuya turns to Cana and smiles as Ulrika stands there immobile like a statue.

"What did you do to her?"

"Forced her to dream it won't hold long though, please step aside Lucy I will save her."

Lucy steps aside as Kazuya places his hands on Cana's and lets his nose touch hers he then leans forwards when their foreheads touch Kazuya breathes out deeply and a green vapour comes out infusing itself with Cana as th emore he does it the more his own body begins to fade. After breathing his entire essence into Cana or what Lucy thought was essence Kazuya turns to Lucy and smiles.

"One last word before I depart again thank you for coming along and though I only met you for a few seconds, it was my honor and pleasure look after Cana for me will you? Also tell her my power is now her own and that I am always in here."

Lucy nods and smiles as water builds up and a single tear runs down her cheek as Kazuya bows pointing to her heart and then vanishes completely, Cana gasps and wakes up and gets straight to her feet. She turns to Lucy and then Ulrika and back to Lucy

"What happened the world went dark there for a bit and why is she not moving?"

"You were poisoned the same way Kazuya was but when Ulrika tried to end some portal opened and protected you from the fatal strike, a young man emerged from the portal drove her back and using his magic and put her to sleep. He then rid the poison from your body and told me to look after you and now he resides in your heart and his power is now yours."

"Kazuya came back to save me?"

Lucy nods and Cana smiles at that, knowing she missed her chance to talk to him once more, she steps up to Ulrika as she snaps out of her dream and with power infused fist she strikes Ulrika in the face shattering her jaw and nose with the force of the impact Ulrika flies backwards and a portal opens up and flies through it. Cana spins around as another portal opens behind her and Ulrika flies out of it. Cana's foot crashes into the other side of Ulrika's face and she hit's the ground like a comet.

Ulrika struggles to her feet, as Cana forms another portal and tosses Ulrika into it. She turns back to Lucy and Natsu and smiles.

"I am taking this fight to Kazuya's chosen battle ground I'll be back soon."

"Just be careful Cana."

"I will, thank you Natsu and Lucy and you as well Happy."

The portal winks out and Gildarts emerges from the city with a crowd of people behind him as the undead army drop dead and those fighting Lucy and the rest dropped their weapons as their families are running towards them. Lucy smiles families are reunited as Gildarts strolls up towards them wondering about his own daughter and the fact he can't see her.

"Is it over where is Cana?"

"I can answer that for you mortal."

Everyone looks up as and aura of darkness appears and man steps out of the portal with long ghost white hair and ghost white skin he looks down at everyone and smiles.

"She took my daughter to the realm of dreams and now I have all of you which one will test me and possibly destroy me I wonder?"

A sickly green glow begins to form unknown to the vampire, death appears in all his deathly might and rams his hand through the vampires chest. With a swipe of the large scythe death parts the vampire lords head from his shoulders and sees Lucy staring at him. The vampire lord disappears in a cloud of dust and Death walks towards Lucy and notices Gildarts and Natsu.

"Lucy? What has happened to Cana and Ulrika?"

"Cana took Ulrika into the realm of dreams to battle Ulrika there according to that vampire you just killed who was he?"

"The head of the family of vampires you have dealt with on your journey Ulrika is now the last of her kind in Fiore. The reason I removed him in the manner I did is that I didn't want Cana going after him, once Ulrika is dealt with Cana can return home I can not ask her to fight him as well."

Turning to Gildarts, Death nods as in a sign of respect or greeting Lucy was unsure. Gildarts returns the gesture and sticks out his hand and Death grasps it and shakes it.

"It is good to see you old friend I see the fake limbs haven't taken any of your strength."

Gildarts starts laughing loudly and pats death on the shoulder like they were brothers. Natsu and Lucy turn to each other and then at Happy all three of them shocked and confused expressions on their face.

"It was you who fashioned them for me while I clung to life after my battle Acnologia."

"I was there to take you away but despite your injuries you clung to life. Your strength of spirit was what made me help, who would of thought your will power would keep you alive. Never would of guessed Cana was your daughter as well. She will surpass you one day you one day Gildarts of that I am certain."

"She is my daughter, if anyone could to it she can."

Lucy and Natsu smile, but both of them hoped Cana would emerge from that dream realm and soon.

Cana and Ulrika stood in the realm of dreams it mirrored the location were the two had just fought. Ulrika was laughing with confidence and had thanked Cana for bringing her here. Cana was reassured by the voice in her head though it spoke with Kazuya's voice and that was enough.

" _Nothing Ulrika can do will harm you here my powers now yours you will rule this place show her you do."_

"Well come on vampire let us end this fight so one of us can go home already, you claim you studied the realm of dreams and being in here makes you more confident lets see how much you know."

Both of the ran at each other fists clenched as both lash out at each other. Like the sword fight earlier the fight was exchange of punches and kicks. Cana felt the blows strike her but heeding Kazuya's words, those aches and pains vanished when she thought of the words. As Ulrika came in attack again Cana blocks a punch and successfully grabs Ulrika by the head as drives her knees into the vampires face.

Letting go Ulrika stumbles back and launches a dark magic blast at Cana the blast just pass right through Cana not harming her, when Cana returns with an attack of her own it struck Ulrika harming her. Cana unleashes a barrage more of these magical attacks each of them striking Ulrika causing more harm.

Ulrika snarls and leaps but passes right through Cana only for Cana to strike a blow against the back of head, sending Ulrika face down into the dirt of the world of dreams, as booming voice laughs out mocking her.

With a snarl Ulrika leaps up to her feet and runs at Cana who stands there waiting on her she runs towards her but is struck by a blast of light coming from the left then the right.

"What is going how come I can't hurt you in here?!"

"It doesn't matter all that matters your time has come and its back to oblivion you will go."

Ulrika places her hands together with a snarl and begins to speak the words of a spell the reakm in which they fought began to darken the world of drems and Cana felt her life force being drained slowly and knew then and now she would have to use own great magical spell to end this.

"Gather O river of light that is guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! FAIRY GLITTER!"

Cana's arm burns brightly the marking of the spell on her armglows with light Ulrika screams in the darkness as circle of light pins her to the spot as immense column of light takes her in its embrace. Denying Ulrika's existence and erasing her from that very existence.

The darkness vanishes and Cana is about to leave the realm of dreams when a person forms out of green mist behind her. Cana instinctively turns around again and finds Kazuya standing there as he would have been if he had never been sick and if Ulrika hadn't killed him.

Frozen in place Cana stands still as Kazuya runs to her and pulls her into a hug tears streaming down his cheeks. Cana grips and squeezes him tighter.

"You're here? Is that really you?"

"Yeah when I died part of me remained here in the realm of dreams, I transferred a part of that to you so the poison in yours system was removed now a part of my soul will always be with you."

"I love you, you know that right seeing you die was very hard."

"I love you as well always have always will."

"Are you mad that I have done what I done to avenge you?"

"No Cana I could never be mad who in your quest to avenge me you held true and never let anyone else who is innocent suffer for it. So I am not mad."

The two stood silently for a few minutes when Cana kisses him. Kazuya goes red in the face but does not pull back. When Cana pulls herself away she looks sad and Kazuya strokes her cheek gently Cana knew what was coming next.

"I need to go back to Lucy and the others but I don't want to leave you now I have you again."

"You always find me here in your dreams and when you decide to visit the realm of dreams in the flesh, when you are in trouble I'll appear to help you. Now go on own and remember I love you eternally."

A portal to the realm of dreams opens up, Gildarts, Lucy, Happy, Death and Natsu all spot it. Cana kisses Kazuya good bye and starts back tracking towards the portal, reaching its threshold tears starting running from her eyes.

"Go on don't cry ill be your heart and your dreams always."

Cana nods and steps through the threshold her father gives her a huge hug as her friends crowd her. Both Cana and Gildarts turn back to the portal as Kazuya stood his own eyes had tears in them and he blows a kiss towards Cana who smiles trying not to cry. Gildarts understood immediately and give Kazuya a nod who returns it just as quickly.

"Thank you, I would have been proud to call you my son, you stood by my little girl through thick and thin and from what I hear you were a kind and compassionate person we may not be blood and you may not have married my daughter but you are a son to me and I will regret not getting to know you as I should have."

"Thank you sir that means a lot to me."

With tears streaming down both Cana's and Kazuya's face and wave the portal closes leaving them alone. She cries into her dads arms and Gildarts turn to Death.

"Isn't there something you do for them my old friend look at them."

Death considers Gildarts words before speaking.

"I must leave, now Cana's journey is over. However as befits someone of Kazuya's status among the powers that be. I can say you will see him again and not just in your dreams or in the realm of dreams."

Cana looks up hopeful and Gildarts nods in thanks. Death returns the nod and a portal opens with Death strolling through it and turning back to look at Cana.

"Once again your journey is over now time you return home. May the power you possess protect and serve you for as long as you live Cana the purger of Vampire and blood drinkers farewell!"

The portal winks out and Cana looks to the sky once more it was a cealry blue with white fluffy clouds. Natsu was yelling something in about how bad ass Cana was, Lucy thumping him in the head with Gildarts laughing and Happy joining in too. With that the friends set off back to the guild hall of Fairy Tail!

Well that's it for this story I know I said a few chapters but I wasn't sure how to drag it out and make it flow so I did this instead thanks to you all you readers reviwers and subs I shall perhaps do another Cana story or maybe a Juvia or Levy story next until then have fun!


End file.
